


Androids and Electric Sheep

by Cristinuke



Series: 1968-1982 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is loved by Steve and Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Androids and Electric Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachFire/gifts).



> Birthday present for my awesome beta, Tori! :D
> 
> She wanted a threesome for Steve, Bucky and Natasha after having seen the Winter Soldier, and I provided. (Keep in mind, I hadn't seen the movie until after I wrote this.)

Bucky was warm with Steve's arms wrapped around his body. Steve was sitting on the bed, against the headboard, with Bucky sitting astride him, his back to Steve's chest. Natasha was straddling Bucky's lap and he could taste only her as she invaded his mouth, leaving him no room for any escape.

Not that he'd want to. He always had to beg the both of them to tie his hands and restrain him; they all knew that if he really wanted to, it would be so easy for him to break out of the restraints. But it gave him a peace of mind as he tried to convince himself that if he were to suddenly turn on them, they'd at least have a moment's head start to take him down. He still didn't trust that he had been completely deprogrammed, no matter how many assurances he got from the two of them.

He was suddenly brought back to the present as Steve slowly lowered him onto his cock.

"Shhh, you're okay, we've got you. It's okay." Steve murmured into his ear as Bucky gasped and trembled. Steve was bigger now than how Bucky remembered, and he filled Bucky up in ways he had never dreamed of. Natasha distracted Bucky from the stretch and burn by demanding his attention with her mouth. Her hand was slowly pumping his swollen cock as she licked her way inside his mouth, pulling back to nip at his bottom lip.

Bucky couldn't help shuddering as he felt Steve bottom out, his thighs flush with his. Bucky felt overwhelmed with the close press of both bodies against him, and he instinctively started struggling to get away, but Steve's strong arms just wrapped themselves tighter around Bucky's chest, leaving him almost no room to breathe. Natasha's hands were firm on Bucky's hips, keeping him impaled on Steve as she kept attacking his mouth.

" _Relax, James. No harm will come to you here._ " Natasha murmured to him in Russian between gasping kisses. Bucky forced himself to calm down as he squirmed involuntarily in his tight bonds behind his back. He shuddered through a breath and twisted his hands so that he could feel the expanse of Steve's skin under his palms. He let the touch ground him as his hitching breaths slowed down.

"There you go. Just breathe. You're so good for us, Bucky." Steve praised as he mouthed along Bucky's neck, leaving a hot, wet trail that cooled and gave him goose bumps when Steve moved on to another patch of skin. Bucky relaxed even further and tipped his head back against Steve's shoulder, letting him suck a bruise against the offered flesh. Bucky gave a small, experimental roll of his hips, causing Steve to groan and grip him hard on his thighs, stilling any further movement.

"Wait, Bucky. You have to be patient." Steve panted out. Natasha smirked at the both of them as she pulled back and gave Bucky's cock one final tug. Bucky whimpered softly when she moved back, and he instantly sucked in a surprised breath when she lifted herself up slightly to position herself just over Bucky's leaking cock. Bucky couldn't help moaning loudly as she lowered herself onto him, the hot, tight slide down was an agony of pleasure, coupled with Steve latching on a spot on his neck and biting down, hard.

She didn't stop moving until she had taken in Bucky's whole length; when their hips were flushed with each other's, Natasha moved in to bite at Bucky's other shoulder. Both of her hands came up to hold onto him, one gripping his shoulder tightly, and the other cupping his neck and sinking her fingers into his long hair. Her grip turned from sweet to tight, causing Bucky to moan open-mouthed.

Steve was now kissing over the bite mark he'd just made, and Bucky cried out as Natasha found a tendon along his neck and sucked a punishing bruise into it. Bucky was trembling harder, unable to move an inch and feeling so exposed between Steve and Natasha. He couldn't quite get a deep breath in, and then he was left gasping when Steve rolled his hips upwards.

His thrust forced Bucky to push deeper into Natasha who clenched around him hard, making Bucky whimper helplessly with the competing sensations. They fell into a rhythm quickly, with Steve driving into Bucky and Natasha sinking down again and again, leaving Bucky caught in a tug of war that was leaving him completely wrecked. He couldn't think straight long enough to form any words, simply moaning and shaking between two people that were determined to make him come hard.

"You're okay, Bucky. We've got you." Steve said lowly as his next thrust drove straight into Bucky's prostate, causing him to whimper and jerk helplessly. He was shaking with the need to come, and his vision was starting to blur so he closed his eyes and gasped when that just made him zero-in on all the movements and sensations that were rocking into his body.

Natasha was rolling her hips in a way that was making him desperate, but then she held herself still and started clenching around him rhythmically. " _We want to see you, James. We want to see you come for us._ "

She clenched brutally around Bucky at the same time that Steve drove a series of well-aimed thrusts directly into his prostate, causing him to cry out helplessly, and then Bucky was coming hard, unable to do anything but let it happen. He shook uncontrollably throughout his orgasm, but Natasha and Steve just held him close between them, whispering soft praises into his damp skin and tracing fingers everywhere they could reach, occasionally bumping against each other and moving on to new areas.

Without opening his eyes, Bucky turned into Steve's neck and just breathed him in, feeling protected and loved in his tight embrace. When he felt Natasha lifting herself off of him, he cracked his eyes open and whined at her loss. Natasha smiled softly at him and leaned in to brush her lips against his. Bucky tried to kiss her properly, but Steve was holding him back too tightly for Bucky to do anything.

"It's okay. You're going to tell her how much you love her in a moment." Steve promised as Bucky whined pathetically when Natasha pulled back and started to settle herself down on the bed. When she was comfortable, she spread her legs in a invitation and Bucky tried to surge against her, desperate to put his mouth on her.

Steve gently maneuvered the both of them into position, with Steve kneeling behind Bucky, jarring his still-hard cock inside of him and causing him to groan at the movements. Steve was holding onto Bucky's shoulder and hip to gently lower him so that Bucky's face was hovering over Natasha's cunt. Bucky had absolutely no leverage in this position, and was completely dependent on Steve supporting him, especially when Bucky's knees kept slipping on the bed.

It didn't bother Bucky who was desperately trying to lick at Natasha's warmth. He groaned when Natasha finally gripped him by his hair and directed him to her wet folds, where Bucky immediately went to work, licking up his own dripping come from her until he could only taste her.

"That's it. You know exactly how she likes it. Show her how much you love her, Bucky." Steve encouraged him. He had set up a slow, easy rhythm, just rocking into Bucky, and causing Bucky to occasionally smother his face into Natasha. Nobody minded though, and soon Natasha was trembling slightly and making small sounds.

" _So good for me, James. You are perfect, and you are ours."_ Natasha gasped on a particular swipe of Bucky's tongue against her clit.

Bucky felt a surge of pride that he was one of the few people who got to see Natasha like this. It made him want to work harder as he sucked and swirled his tongue along her sensitive flesh. Bucky felt determined as he directed all of his focus on making Natasha feel good. He relished in the grip she had on his hair who sometimes tightened or shifted him to one side or another as she felt like it. Steve would make Bucky shiver every time he pushed into him at the right angle, and in no time, his own cock was hard and ready again, rubbing against air in the position he was in. Bucky didn't care though, too intent on trying to make Natasha come. Steve, on the other hand, took notice and snuck a hand around to wrap his fingers around his cock and started stroking it just as slow as his thrusts. Bucky cried out against Natasha when Steve rubbed the pad of his finger over and around the head of his cock, gathering the leaking precome there and smearing it everywhere.

"We've got you. It's okay." Steve assured him on a sharp thrust. Bucky's rapidly growing arousal only served to make Bucky even more frantic to have Natasha come.

He wasn't disappointed when Natasha's legs suddenly squeezed around his ears as she started to buck up into his mouth. Bucky could feel her muscles contracting under his tongue, and he lapped up the excess wetness that flooded his mouth, savoring the taste and looking for more. Natasha sighed breathily as she came down from her orgasm. She started tipping over the sensitive line when Bucky kept going, so she gently pulled his hair back, ignoring his soft whine.

" _That's enough, love. You did so well. I love you so much, James._ " Bucky whimpered at the declaration, and he couldn't help the sudden haze of wetness that clouded his eyes.

Steve and Natasha must have shared some look, because Natasha started pulling Bucky up and down on her body as Steve shifted to thrust into Bucky even deeper than before.

Natasha let Bucky slide against her as Steve pushed him with his movements. Her arms came up to circle around his back, bringing him closer and tracing random patterns against his skin.

Bucky's face was resting against the crook of her neck, and he couldn't stop shuddering in Natasha's arms. He felt like he was breaking apart as he panted wetly against her throat in time with Steve's thrusts. Steve  was pushing moans and breaths out of Bucky every time he snapped his hips into him. He knew he was leaving behind a trail of precome against Natasha, but he couldn't move with Steve pinning him down onto Natasha and his thrusts getting deeper and harder, picking up a faster speed that was making Bucky see stars. Natasha trailed a hand down his body, whispering sweet nothings against his hair and pressing light kisses wherever she could reach. Steve bent over to kiss and bite at marks he had already left there previously.

As soon as Natasha's hand slipped down to wrap around Bucky's cock, Bucky started begging frantically, "Please, ohgod, please, Nat, I can't-, it's-, please!"

He didn't even know what he was begging for, but Steve and Natasha were right there, whispering tender encouragements. "Shh, it's okay, just let it go, Bucky." Steve would murmur as he nibbled on Bucky's lobe.

" _We have you. You're safe. Come for us, my love._ " Natasha ordered gently as she sped up her strokes, fingers deftly bringing him over the edge.

Bucky whimpered helplessly as he came hard into her hand, and he lost track of time for a few moments. His body was thrumming with energy and he felt drunk and drugged. Bucky shuddered with aftershocks and missed Steve's orgasm, but was still breathing hard as Steve rocked into him gently, prolonging his own orgasm.

Eventually, Steve came to a stop, still deep inside of Bucky, and he rested his head against Bucky's shoulder. His hands came up from his hips and back to circle around Bucky and Natasha and press them against each other. Their combined weight must have been crushing Natasha, but she made no complaints as she did the same and wrapped her arms to include Steve.

Bucky was lost between them, feeling overwhelmed with their presence and bursting with their combined love. He suddenly started crying against Natasha, unable to control his emotions, and helpless to stop it.

"Shhh, you're okay, Bucky. It's okay. We promise, it's all okay." Steve murmured against his shoulder.

" _We have you. We love you so much, James. You're ours. Forever._ " Their attempts to soothe him only made Bucky sob even harder, drowning in their loving words and comforting gestures. He desperately tried to suck in deeper breaths, but his chest felt too tight and he felt crushed in every good way in their tight embrace.

Natasha and Steve let him carry out his outburst until he had exhausted himself and was only slightly trembling between them, breath hitching every now and again as he tried to synch with their breathing. He felt so open and raw, vulnerable in every way, and yet he was oddly at peace, knowing that they had his back, and would never let anything bad happen to him again. He felt safe and happy and was surprised again by just how much he had _missed_ them.

"I missed you guys." Bucky finally mumbled against Natasha.

She hummed in response, and let Steve say, "We missed you too, Buck. We missed you so goddamn much."

Bucky breathed in, relishing in how the air expanded in his lungs, reminding him that he was alive and unhurt.

"I love you." He told the both of them. "I never want to leave you ever again." Bucky meant it with all his heart, and said it with an absolute resolve. Steve kissed his neck and made a low sound from deep in his throat.

"We love you too, Buck. But you gotta wake up now." Bucky froze for a moment, confusion seeping into his bubble of calm, tainting his peace.

"What?" Bucky twitched, his hands twisting in their cuffs, trying to get out from under Steve's body who felt like he was getting heavier.

" _You have to wake up now, James. It's time for you to go."_ Natasha murmured, her grip tightening to the point of pain as her nails dug into Bucky's skin.

"Wha-? What are you talking about? Steve? Nat?" All feelings of peace and happiness shattered utterly and Bucky could feel a mixture of fear and panic lacing throughout his body now. His heart started beating fast and his breath sped up dangerously. Their bodies were crushing him between them now, no longer feeling like the safe haven they had been a moment before.

" _We love you so much, James. Always. Never forget that."_ Natasha was saying, her voice getting louder and the sound was grating on Bucky's senses. Bucky was panicking completely now, desperately trying to get away, but was unable to move in the slightest.

"Don't forget about us again, please, Bucky." Steve begged, shouting in Bucky's ears.

Bucky wanted to say he wouldn't ever forget them, never in a million years, but he was cut off by Natasha screaming, " _You have to go now, James! Wake up! SOLDIER, WAKE UP!"_

" _Soldier, wake up."_ A foreign voice was taking root, deep in Bucky's mind, bringing him reeling through a muddled fog. Where had Natasha gone? Steve?

" _Wake up."_ The voice was commanding him to come to awareness. Bucky opened his eyes, and took in the gaunt face peering down at him. His eyes scanned the room he was in, sterile and blank.

" _Soldier, wake up now._ " The man repeated. Bucky didn't understand who the man was.

 _'Don't forget about us again, please, Bucky'_ the phrase kept echoing in his head, making his vision swim with a headache. He blinked slowly. Who the hell was Bucky?

He stopped caring immediately and woke up all the way. He lifted himself off the bed, swinging his legs over, and stood up, naturally coming to a parade's rest in front of the man. His pulse was beating steady, and his body went still. He waited for a command.

" _We've got a mission for you, Soldier."_ The man said.

The Winter Soldier went to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Philip K. Dick's "Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?"
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
